Doki Doki Closer Bonds
by OneShotDoki
Summary: Erotic short story. Yuri, Monika, Sayori and Natsuki form closer bonds with each other when they have a sexual experience together at the Literature Club.


*The girls of the literature club are stood around in the classroom, as the club has ended for the day and the new guy has gone home*

Yuri: That new guy is really something

Natsuki: Oh yeah, who says he's gonna be interested in you

Monika: Woah, Natsuki. Where did that come from?

Natsuki: I can't be the only one that sees it can I? Yuri's trying to take the new guy for herself. Her boobs magically grew two sizes when he entered the room just so she could impress him

Yuri: Wh-What? You're just jealous because you're flat

Monika: Guys guys, calm down

Sayori: Monika's right, we shouldn't be fighting over some random new guy and we shouldn't be jealous of each other's bodies. Natsuki, you're cute and beautiful in your own way and Yuri's boobs are as they've always been, big and beautiful

*Sayori touches Yuri's boob but for a split second, quickly removing her hand and blushing after realising what she has done*

Yuri: Ah...

Monika : SAYORI?!

Natsuki: What the hell Sayori? Are you gay or something?

Sayori: Sorry, sorry. Omg Yuri I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I just -

Yuri: No no, it's ok... It actually felt quite good... n-no ones ever touched me there before

*Sayori and Yuri stare at each other blushing, Natsuki and Monika stare at them also, Monika with her mouth wide open*

Natsuki: WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON! What is this shit

Monika: What's your problem Nat, maybe they just wanna do some harmless experimenting

Yuri: Y-Yeah, if that's ok with you Sayori? c-could you... continue?

Sayori: OMG Yuri, I-I've always wanted to see what big boobs like yours feel like

*Sayori firmly grabs Yuri's boobs with both hands, causing Yuri to let out a little timid noise*

Natsuki: WHAT THE FUCK

Monika: Calm down Nat, what's your problem?

Natsuki: Nothing, they're the one with the problem

Monika: What is it really Nat? There's no need to be so hostile

Natsuki: DON'T CALL ME NAT! And it's maybe because... b-because... I'M SUPER JEALOUS OF THEIR BIG BOOBS AND THE PLEASURE IT GIVES THEM OK, HAPPY!

Monika: Oh Naksuki, there's no need to be jealous... there are plenty other ways a girl can feel pleasure

*Monika reaches under Naksuki's skirt and touches her panties*

Natsuki: AH, MONIKA. WHAT THE HELL?

Monika: Just relax Nat, you know you wanna try it

Natsuki: I-I told you not to call me Nat...

I-It turns me on

Monika: Oh is that so?... Nat

*Monika pushes her fingers against Natsuki's pussy, causing her to let out a little moan*

Yuri: S-Sayori, c-can I have a go at feeling your boobs

Sayori: Umm, ok. But to get the full feeling we should feel each other, bare chested

Yuri: Umm...

Sayori: It's ok Yuri, I'll lead

*Sayori undoes her shirt and takes off her bra, before undoing Yuri's and pulling her bra down off her boobs. They stare at each other a second before Sayori leans in and starts kissing Yuri, pressing their boobs together*

*Sayori and Yuri are interrupted by a large moan from Naksuki, they look over to see that Natsuki is sat on Monika's lap with only a skirt on with no panties. Monika is fully naked and her boobs are resting on Natsuki's head whilst she fingers Natsuki*

*Yuri turns to Sayori*

Yuri: Sayori... I want to see how you look down there

Sayori: Only if you get naked too

Yuri: Of course

*Sayori and Yuri get completely naked. Sayori gets down on all fours and thrusts her ass towards Yuri*

Sayori: You like what you see?

Yuri: S-Sayori... your... I just wanna...

*Yuri spreads Sayori's ass cheeks and licks her pussy*

Sayori: Ah... keep going

*Monika looks at Sayori and Yuri*

Monika: Hey Nat, I think it's about time you did something for me

Natsuki: Ok, let me feel your boobs

Monika: Well, I want a bit more than that

*Natsuki stands up and pulls her skirt off before pouncing on Monika and pinning her to the floor, squeezing her boobs really tightly and pushing her pussy against hers*

Naksuki: Is that good enough for you, bitch?

Monika: Oh yeah, I wondered when I'd get to see your bossy side

Natsuki: Shut the fuck up and kiss me

*Natsuki lays on top of Monika, kissing her and pressing her whole body against hers*

*Yuri is vigorously slapping Sayori's ass which is now bright red. Yuri's hand getting wet as Sayori's lower half is now soaked with her pussy juice. Sayori pulls an ahego face with her tongue out*

Yuri: You're getting really wet. I wanna feel it against my pussy

Sayori: Oh, I really wanna feel your pussy too

*Yuri and Sayori sit up and face each other. They interlock their legs, forcing Sayori's dripping wet pussy to press against Yuri's pussy. They then start scissoring each other*

*Natsuki grabs Monika's boobs tightly as she moans really loudly. Monika then moans as both their pussies are pushed tightly against each other, soaking wet. They uncontrollably squirt pussy juice onto each other's bodies which mixes and covers their entire lower halves*

*Sayori and Yuri are rubbing their pussies against each other's before they also both let out a moan. They move back a bit, revealing both their pussies are also soaking, the thick liquid connecting their two pussies*

*All the girls are lying on the floor in puddles breathing heavily from exhaustion*

Monika: OMG... we should do this every time the literature club meets

Yuri: I agree

Sayori: Can you imagine how excited the new guy is gonna be when we tell him

Natsuki: I can't wait to see what he'll be like

*They all sit up and look at one another. Realising they are all covered in each other's pussy juice and the classroom floor is completely soaking wet through*

Monika: On second thought, maybe we should move the club meetings to one of our houses so the teachers don't find out. For now, we're gonna have to clean this up

*Natsuki grabs Monika's clothes and starts wiping the floor with them*

Monika: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Natsuki: We need something to soak all this up with. Walk home naked, slut

*Monika puts on Natsuki's clothes. The clothes are obviously too small and you can still see Monika's pussy as the skirt is too short. Her boobs are stretching the shirt, making holes between the buttons where you can see them*

Natsuki: Touché

*Sayori and Yuri get dressed, Natsuki looks over at them*

Natsuki: What am I gonna do now?

Monika: Walk home naked... slut

Yuri: Here, take my jacket

*Yuri's jacket envelopes tiny Natsuki. She notices something in the pockets and takes it out*

Natsuki: CONDOMS? YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE THE NEW GUY FOR YOURSELF

Yuri: That was before today. Now I just want to have orgies with you girls, and maybe the new guy. If he agrees

Natsuki: YOU HORNY FUCK

*Natsuki slaps Yuri's ass really hard and Yuri moans. Natsuki looks at the hand which is now wet with Yuri's pussy juice*

Natsuki: OMG you're still so wet

Monika: It's getting late. Do you guys mind if me and Sayori head home?

Natsuki: Not at all

*Natauki puts her hand in Yuri's panties and forces her fingers inside Yuri's pussy. Yuri moans loudly*

Monika: Ok you too, have fun and remember to clean this place up when you're done

*As Monika walks out of the door with Sayori she squeezes Sayori's ass*

Monika (whispering): My parents aren't home, come back to my place, I have some toys I want to use on you

Sayori: Deal, as long as I can use them on you too

Monika: Now we're talking

*Monika and Sayori leave together*

*Natsuki pushes Yuri to the ground and continues to force her fingers into Yuri's pussy until her whole fist fits inside. Yuri moans and Natsuki takes her fist out*

Natsuki: Get undressed again, I wanna suffocate myself with your giant tits

Yuri: I'm really horny too Natsuki, but maybe we should do it at your house, the school will close soon

Natsuki: Yeah, you're right... but I expect you to finger me on the way home

Yuri: Deal

Natsuki: And when we get home I'm gonna burry my head in your tits and not take it out again until tomorrow

Yuri: O-Ok

*Natsuki fastens Yuri's jacket which she's still wearing. She then grabs Yuri's hand and puts it on her pussy as they both leave together*

The End


End file.
